


I Won't Give UP

by Mindiangrowl



Series: The Future Lives of Nick Miller and Jessica Day [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't give up, I've given up on everything else in my life but not you, never you Jess, because we're worth it, you're worth it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give UP

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future fic Jess/nick established relationship. Rated T for suggestive adult themes. This was my first New Girl Fic, which I posted on ff.net under the name Pessimistic Romanticist, I recently found out about this site and have decided to post some of my exsisting fics on this site, starting with this one, enjoy.  
> -P.Rom

They'd been fighting a lot lately.

Sure they always fought , but never like this. He was being distant around her, being secretive, couldn't look her in the eye. Jess had given him space, but it had been two weeks. Enough was enough, something was up and she was tired of wondering what it was.

A myriad of thoughts and questions had been going into her mind. What if he was cheating on her? What if he wanted to end things? Or worse, what if he wanted to end things, because he was cheating on her? Had she somehow driven him away ?

She thought things were going great, had she been wrong? Had she mentally ignored problems that were probably obvious to those with a less positive attitude on life? She's gone to Cece, and Cece had assured her Nick would never cheat on her. She had told her that when Jess and Nick had started dating two years prior, she'd severally threatened Nick that if he ever hurt Jess ,she'd cut off his balls then slit his throat. Cece knew Nick was way too scared of her to ever step out on Jess.

"Plus he adores you Jess anyone can see that." Cece said as they sat in Jess' bedroom one afternoon.

" I know,hes just not acting like himself,I don't know what to do." Jess said blinking back tears.

"Just talk to him Jess, you've never had trouble talking to him in the past." Cece said.

" I know , I'm just really scared, cause I think I love him Cece..." Jess said a lone tear escaping.

"You think, or you know?" Cece said, handing her friend a tissue.

"I know, I love Nick, Cece I love him so much it hurts,especially when we fight for real, you know not the passionate kind..." Jess said.

"Then you have to talk to him Jess, as soon as possible , you can't let this eat you up." Cece said placing a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.

" I know, I will tonight when he gets off of his shift." Jess said.

"Good, I've got a job, then I'm having dinner with Schmidt, call me if you need me, I'll rush right over. But I'm sure everything will be fine once you talk to him, you gotta at least give him the chance to explain his behavior,before you let your fears get the best of you." Cece said getting up from the bed.

"Thanks Cece." Jess said hugging her best friend.

Once Cece left, Jess looked at the clock and saw that there were two hours left on Nick shifts. Nick co-owned a restaurant/bar. He managed it, but every once in awhile he'd do a shift as bar tender for old time sakes, today was one of those days.

She decided to grade some papers while she waited,it would be a wanted distraction. After she'd been fired from her teaching job a few years back, she'd eventually gotten hired teaching adults. But Jess' passion had always been working with kids and she got the opportunity when she'd been hired by a private school in the valley. She had an amazing group of kids, and truly loved her job.

She glanced at the clock again, only five minutes had passed, it was going to be a long two hours..

Jess sat on Nick's bed waiting for him. She'd given up on grading an hour earlier and had decided to just wait for him. She heard the front door of the loft opened and listened as footsteps headed in the direction of his bedroom. Schmidt was out with Cece, and Winston was out on a date with a woman he'd recently started seeing, so she new it had to be Nick.

"Hi, Nick." Jess said when he walked into the room.

"Jeez Jess, you scared me." Nick said surprised to see her there waiting for him.

"Sorry..." Jess said softly.

"Is something wrong." Nick said not quite being able to read expression on her face, which worried him.

He walked over to her sitting down next to her on the bed. Jess turned her face away, she couldn't look at him, she knew if she did , she'd start to cry and she couldn't give him that satisfaction if he was going to break up with her.

"Jess, babe, look at me." Nick said gently pulling her to face him.

" I don't want to fight anymore Nick..." Jess began, but Nick cut her off.

" I don't want to either Jess..." Nick began to say, but Jess cut him off this time.

" I know your hiding something, its about us, you've been so weird Nick and not the good kind of weird, have you given up on us, cause I haven't given up on you Nick, but if you don't want me anymore, then I guess I'll have to let you go". Jess said blinking back tears and turning away from him again.

Nick who had been silent during Jess' rant, didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something before Jess started to sob. His sweet, beautiful quirky Jess, he wanted to punch himself for making her cry and he couldn't let her think those thoughts, not for another minute.

"Give up,not want you, Jess...all I want is you,when I look into your eyes its like looking up at the night sky, and one special star stands out, and that's you. Being with you, Ive learned when to give your space, we fight but, I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily especially from you..." Nick started to say but Jess cut him.

"If that's true why have you been so distant, it feels like you've given up on..." Jess began.

" Given up, I won't give up, I've given up on everything else in my life but not you, never you Jess, because we're worth it, you're worth it. Ive come as far as I have because of you Jess. When you entered my life four years ago, a singing silly,quirky woman, you drove me nuts, but slowly I began to understand you. You became one of my best friends, you made me want to become a better man, and you became the woman I love." Nick said his dark brown eyes starring into her blue ones.

"Nick..." Jess said a small smile starting to appear on her face.

" Wait, I want to say more. I had hoped to do this differently but, I could never keep a secret from you Jess, you know me too well, inside and out." Nick said getting up from the bed and walking over to his dresser.

"Nick what are...oh..." Jess said when he pulled out a black velvet box.

He walked back over to her, used his thumb to gently wipe the tears from her eyes, then knelt down in front of her.

"You have my heart, I think you've had it since you sashayed yourself into my life with your silly voices and songs, your polka dots, your old fashioned glasses and incredibly un-sexy fuzzy pajamas , that somehow became the sexist thing in the world to me, you challenge me when I need it, and have been there for me through the worse and best moments of my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you, and I hope that sparkle I see in your eye every time you look at me, every time you smile that beautiful smile of yours at me , means you love me too. So Jessica Day , will you marry me?" Nick said opening the box to reveal a beautiful yet simple diamond ring.

Jess bit her lip and she looked into those poop colored eyes. She looked at the man in front of her, her grumpy old man, her roommate, her best friend, next to Cece of course, her boyfriend of two years. The man she loved with all her heart, probably since the first turtle face that she'd seen appear as a facial expression on his face. Nick had said Jess had made him a better man. But Nick had made her a better woman, he'd believed in her always. He was her rock, and he read her, understood her like no one else.

She unbit her lip and knew her answer.

"Yes, I love you Nicholas Miller, and I will marry you." Jess said a fresh stream of tears coming from her eyes, this time not from pain ,but happiness.

"Really?" Nick said, a part of him never truly believed he deserved someone as amazing as her. His Jess, soon to be his always and forever.

"Yes, you clown, now put that shiny rock on my finger." Jess said in one of her 40's voices.

So Nick did, he slid the ring onto Jess' finger then they both stood Jess quickly wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, now fiancee. They then shared a sweet yet passionate kiss, which was interrupted by clapping.  
The newly engaged pair turned to see , Schmidt, Winston and Cece standing in the doorway of Nicks bedroom.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jess said pulling her lips away from Nicks. Nick clasped his hand with hers as they turned to look at their clapping friends.

" I decided to come check up on you, and we bumped into Winston downstairs." Cece said.

" He couldn't close with the dancer, she was probably too limber for him, if you know what I'm saying." Schmidt said.

" Jar!" They all said including Cece.

"You knew didn't you?" Jess said thinking of their earlier conversation and how Cece had defended Nick.

" Ow boob". Cece said when Jess hit her, a little too hard.

"Rawr, cat fight...I know, I know, jar" Schmidt said before his friends had to.

"Sorry, but why didn't you tell me he was going to propose!" Jess said.

" I didn't know, I mean, I guessed, Nick had asked, a few weeks ago, some questions about when we were little and if we had talked about the whole perfect engagement thing as kids." Cece said.

" When Cece started asking too many questions I didn't want to tell her why so she wouldn't tell you. I was freaking out about messing it up, which is why I was so distant and on edge." Nick explained.

" So you've been acting weird, because you were nervous." Jess said, the motivation behind his behavior starting to click."

"Yeah, you know anger is my go to emotion and I knew you'd figure out I was lying if I said it was something else." Nick said.

" Oh Nicholas, I'm sorry I thought the worst." Jess said taking both of his hands in hers and looking into his eyes.

"Its ok babe, you said yes, that's all that matters." Nick said looking back into her eyes.

" I think that's our cue to leave, I want to see that ring later". Cece said as she walked away with Schmidt and Winston. But Jess and Nick didn't notice as they started to kiss. The two other roommates and Cece heard the door slam, then Nicks making love mix come on.

"Somebody's having some engagement sex." Schmidt said.

"Jar, then I'll meet you in your room." Cece said smacking Schmidt's butt before walking toward his bedroom.

" I'll take that." Winston said taking the money Schmidt had pulled out of his wallet.

" I can't believe I lost the engagement bet, as well as the, when they'd start dating bet,too, I don't know whatever magic you're using to guess this stuff, but it is not cool Winston, not cool." Schmidt said then stormed off to his room.

Winston just smiled before walking toward the front door and letting in a tall women. " nobody's too limber for me" Winston said under his breath before leading the women to his bedroom. He wasn't quite ready to have her meet his wacky yet loveable roommates, he'd leave that for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, you can read my other stories on ff.net under Pessimistic Romanticist


End file.
